Stay
by FalseHope
Summary: Ending of FFX from Yuna's POV. I know its been done before but I got bored!Now changed for the better I hope!


Hey! This was my very first fanfic I ever wrote! As it said in the summary it is the based on the very sad ending at the end of Final Fantasy X. I have however totally revamped this version ('Stay') with my favouritest song in the entire world ; Shakespeare's Sister - 'stay'.  
  
I feel this describes Yuna's feelings so well, and if you listen to it while reading this I think you'll agree. Unfortunately there is a huge chunk of the song sung by a very scary woman (watch the video!!!!) and I skipped that.  
  
Lastly, instead of this and 'Are you a ghost' I'm kinda joining them into a mini trilogy thing...so in other words this is part one, the next story I'm writing (top secret!!!) will be part two and 'Are you a ghost' will make three!  
  
Believe me it will make more sense when it's all done! So, here we go - the new and improved version of 'Tragedy' - 'Stay'!  
  
**Stay  
**  
Sir Auron was gone, and while I performed the Iki Auri or sending for him, I could see the last of his pyreflies disappearing into the sky. As I performed the ending steps of the dance, I turned around to see my companions joyful and full of hope over their accomplishment. They had just defeated Sin for good, and had finally brought the everlasting calm everyone had dreamed of for so long.  
  
_If this world is wearing thin  
_  
My gaze fell upon Tidus, who looked down at his hands in surprise. They had changed from normal gloved hands to being see-through and mottled with different colours. I knew what he had said before the final battle was coming true.  
  
_And you're thinking of escape_  
  
He was going to disappear.  
  
_I'll go anywhere with you  
_  
I froze in my tracks, staring at him in anger and betrayal. He looked up at me with sad eyes full of guilt. I shook my head viciously, so that my hair whipped my face, whispering just so he could hear, 'no'.  
  
_Just wrap me up in chains  
_  
He replied, 'Yuna...I have to go,' placing his hands on his hips and bending forward slightly - the other's attention completely glued to the tragedy unfolding before them.  
  
_But if you try to go alone  
_  
'No!' I shook my head again. I couldn't believe he was actually considering it - he was going to leave me.  
  
_Don't think I'll understand  
_  
Forever.  
  
_Stay with me, stay with me_  
  
Wakka and the others turned towards Tidus, who backed away slowly, saying to me, 'I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand'. Turning to look at his friends, then me, he reluctantly but forcefully said,' goodbye'.  
  
_In the silence of your room  
_  
As he began walking towards the edge of the airship, my eyes followed - the sorrow and disbelief that he was leaving was clearly visible in them. He promised me! He promised me he would stay with me always, that if I whistled he would come running. But...he's going anyway... I cant. I won't let him!  
  
_In the darkness of you're dreams  
_  
'No!' I said again, before I began running after him. Kimahri called my name, but I didn't hear. All I wanted was for him to stay, so my life would be complete. As I got closer, he turned around opening his arms as if to embrace me. As I reached him, my arms open aswell, his sleek form took on that murky colour and I passed right through him. I tripped over my feet and landed with a thud on the airship's cold, metallic surface. The others gasped  
  
_You must only think of me  
_  
Although I couldn't see him, I could tell what he was feeling - we had become that close. I knew he hadn't meant to let me fall, how he'd wanted to embrace me one last time, but it couldn't have been helped he was in disbelief, staring at his hands yet again as pyreflies still arising from Sin passed over his form.  
  
_There can be no inbetween  
_  
The airship's body froze my right cheek as I was still lying on the cold surface. Just in front of my nose a small pyrefly came floating through the floor and soared off into the sky.  
  
_When your pride is on the floor  
_  
Somehow I found the strength to stand up. My back still kept to him, I looked up into the sky, hoping I could find an answer up there in the clouds to persuade him to stay. My mind was blank, but I realised that if he was going to leave, I had to tell him. I had to tell him everything before he left. But there was too much to tell, so I broke it down into three simple words.  
  
_I'll make you beg for more  
_  
'I love you', I said.  
  
_Stay with me, stay with me  
_  
Although I was trying to be brave, my voice trembled as I said the words I had wanted to say for what felt like a lifetime. With this he turned around, and I could feel his gaze on me, sending a shiver down my spine. I could sense his surprise at my confession emanating all around me, yet I could tell he was sad that I had said it. He was about to leave, nothing could stop that, and I had just told him how much I'd wanted to stay - he was torn inside.  
  
_Stay, stay with me  
_  
I looked down at the sky beyond, hoping he would say or do something, when he stepped up behind me. He paused for a second, contemplating whether or not to go through with what he was about to do.  
  
_Stay with me  
_  
He raised his arms and wrapped them around my shoulders, seeming to use the last of his strength to remain whole so I could feel the press of his chest against my back. It only happened for a few seconds, but lasted a lifetime in my mind as I tried to savour the moment.  
  
_Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay...  
_  
But before long I felt him release me, and the last of his energy evaporated as his body took on that misty form again and he passed right through me. I saw him take a few steps away from me, the colours of his body changing colours rapidly. As he walked I kept my promise to him and smiled as best I could even though I felt like I could break down any minute and cry. I heard Rikku shouting behind me, 'we'll see you again soon!', just as Tidus began sprinting towards the edge of the airship. As he reached it, he leapt off, spreading his arms like wings and disappearing into the clouds.  
  
_Stay with me..._  
  
Cool! See y'all next instalment! 


End file.
